BRAT Camp
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un campamento. 8 adolescentes. Una experiencia inolvidable. Aventuras y peligros...Todo esto y más en B.R.A.T Camp. Advertencia: Universo Alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Pareja Principal: Matt x Neko (Oc) Pareja secundaria: Mello x Near (Shonen-Ai)
1. Conociendo a los participantes

Nota: Este es un nuevo fanfic de Death Note…ya se que no es tan interesante como el de "El Grito de Desesperación" pero ojala les guste. Me tomo mucho de mi valioso tiempo –Si, Claro…Valioso Tiempo. TU CALLATE!- escribir este fanfic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La historia es de MI propiedad.

No todo el fanfic está basado en el reality B.R.A.T Camp ya que nunca lo vi en mi vida, solo se algo de ese show porque lo leí en un libro de Ingles.

En este fanfic los personajes de Death Note casi todos tendrán mi edad -17 años para 18 xD- Aunque ya se que en el Reality solo participaban chicos de 15-16 años.

Sin mas que decir pues…A trabajar con el fanfic!

Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los participantes

 ** _Un campamento._**

 ** _8 adolescentes._**

 ** _Una experiencia inolvidable._**

 ** _Aventuras y peligros_**

 ** _Todo esto y más en B.R.A.T Camp_**

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Porque estoy aquí? Hice algo mal? No lo entiendo…que pasa conmigo? Porque las personas me piden que cambie mi forma de ser o que madure?

Cual es su jodido problema? Y si no quiero madurar no es cosa de ellos, es cosa MIA. Quedo claro?

Ya lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir, yo no pienso madurar ni aunque fuera una fruta porque si los seres humanos fueran frutas estaríamos todos podridos no es así? Jejeje

Aun así, no estoy en ese campamento por eso sino porque mis padres se preocupan por mi. Vieron que tengo un serio problema con mi conducta que yo llamo "Bipolaridad" y piensan que al enviarme aquí voy a poder controlarme…bueno, en realidad no lo se pero esperemos que funcione.

Jenni P.O.V

Fui enviada por mis padres a este campamento para solucionar mis problemas, mi desobediencia y mi manejo de la ira…

Esto no va a funcionar, no soy perfecta. Lo reconozco pero yo soy así, esta es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero con ella no?

Xanthe P.O.V

Soy drogadicta, lo reconozco. Tengo problemas con el alcohol y eso que? Mi vida era más fácil cuando tenía 15 años. En mi casa solo estábamos mi mama y yo la quería mucho y ella a veces me entendía cuando tenía problemas pero después de que llego ese hombre a nuestras vidas todo cambio para mí. Y me convertí en lo que soy ahora, mi mama me envió al campamento porque quiere ayudarme y quiere lo mejor para mi.

Jemma P.O.V

Tengo problemas en casa como todos. Hago lo que se me de la gana, me gusta pasarla mal. Si tan solo hubiera tenido una vida mejor no me dedicaría a robar en las tiendas del centro comercial todo porque mis padres no me consienten como dios manda. Eso creo yo…

Matt P.O.V

No soy perfecto y ya lo se ni siquiera se que hago aquí. Yo no tengo ningún problema social, ni psicológico. Estoy bien pero aun así me enviaron a este campamento…O…quizás puede ser que este aquí por mi adicción a los cigarrillos, Mierda!

Como sea, ahora que estoy aquí me gustaría ser una persona decente y además quiero tener nuevos amigos.

Mello P.O.V

Odio este lugar, no debería estar aquí…se supone que estoy aquí para controlar mi ira y mis malditos impulsos. No me importa lo que digan o deba hacer…me voy a escapar tarde o temprano. De todas formas, estoy en este campamento para pasarla bien y tener amigos como dijo Matt.

Near P.O.V

No se que hago aquí, no tengo problemas, no me pasa nada. Puede que sea un poco anti-social pero eso que? No me gusta estar rodeado de gente, me gusta estar solo y jugar con mis juguetes sin que nadie me moleste.

En fin, en este campamento quiero divertirme y si puedo tratare de tener un amigo.

Joe P.O.V

Vivo con mi mama y suelo avergonzarla todo el tiempo. Ella ya no sabe que hacer conmigo así que me envió aquí pensando que pueden ayudarme. Esperemos que esto funcione o quizás no…

* * *

Las descripciones de los personajes son invento mio, la información la saque de un libro.

casi nada de este fanfic es REAL excepto el campamento.

Voy a dejar aclarado que esto es un universo alterno totalmente diferente a la serie Anime.

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Llegando al Campamento

Capitulo 2: Llegando al campamento.

Neko P.O.V

Me encontraba sentada en el asiento de un avión viajando a Utah, USA. Tenia que llegar al aeropuerto y reunirme con otros 7 chicos que estaban esperándome en ese lugar, yo no entendía la razón ni el porque. Mis padres me dijeron que me subiera al avión, que ellos no me acompañarían esta vez que podría aprender a viajar sola y a cuidarme sola.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Utah me puse a buscar a los 7 chicos con la mirada. Debía encontrarme con ellos aquí y después iríamos a otro lugar…no se a donde pero ya quiero ir.

Fui al lugar donde se reclaman los equipajes y me encontré con los chicos que me estaban esperando.

No puedo describirlos a todos los chicos del grupo pero 3 de ellos me llamaron la atención. Abrí mi mochila, saque un manga llamado "Death Note" Mire a los tres chicos, 2 de ellos estaban en la portada del manga. Eso si que era extraño.

* * *

Neko se acerco a los 3 chicos para hablar con ellos. Cerró el manga y lo guardo en la mochila.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, miro a los 2 lados, tomo aire y hablo.

-Ejem-Dijo Neko haciendo que los 2 chicos del grupo la miraran-Em…Hola.?-Hola-La saludo un chico pelirrojo con googles sin mirarla, estaba concentrado en su videojuego ya que llevaba una consola en la mano.

-Si, hola-La saludo otro chico a su lado pero este era de pelo rubio y ojos azules-Quien eres?-

-Me llamo Neko-Respondió la chica Otaku, ve a un chico albino jugando con un puzzle-Quien es el? Como se llama?-

-Es un amigo nuestro, se llama Near-Respondió el chico rubio.

-Yo me llamo Matt-Se presento el chico pelirrojo sin mirarla siquiera aun jugando con su jueguito.

-Yo soy Mello-Dijo el chico rubio-Y soy el mejor amigo de Matt-

-Ok-Neko parecía un poco feliz de tener 3 nuevos amigos ahí-Y porque están aquí? Solo quiero saberlo, me entro la curiosidad…-

-No lo sabemos-Respondió Near jugando con su Puzzle que por cierto era casi tan blanco como el

-Nos enviaron aquí pero no sabemos porque…-Continuo Matt dejando de lado su juego y mirando a Neko.

Neko P.O.V

Esos chicos no sabían porque estaban aquí y yo tampoco lo sabía. Lo único que recuerdo es que mis padres me dijeron que me iba a ir a Utah por unas semanas o puede que 1 mes como máximo a un lugar especial pero no se a donde. Pregunte pero no me querían decir la verdad y ahora estoy aquí.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado porque vi a un hombre vestido con jeans, camisa vaquera de color celeste y verde, usaba una gorra de vaquero para protegerse del sol y anteojos de sol por lo que se me hacia muy difícil saber quien era.

-Buenos dias-Saludo el hombre vestido de vaquero mirándonos a nosotros, a unas chicas que no había visto y a otro chico –Acérquense, no les voy a hacer daño. Quiero hablar con ustedes-Las chicas y el chico se levantaron del suelo, tomaron sus cosas y se acercaron al hombre.

Matt P.O.V

Levante un poco la mirada para ver al hombre que se encontraba delante de nosotros y seguí jugando. Vi a Near levantarse del suelo, camino y se puso junto a Mello y yo me pare junto a Neko.

No escuche lo que decía el hombre, estaba mas concentrado en ganar el nivel de mi juego que en escuchar de que estaba hablando.

-A donde nos llevan?-Pregunto una de las chicas del grupo.

-Eso lo averiguaran en cuanto lleguemos-Respondió el hombre-Ahora…alguien tiene algo que no esta permitido llevar al lugar al que vamos?-

Nadie responde, yo tampoco, enseguida recordé algo. Vi la cajita en la que tenía guardados unos cigarrillos y los escondí bien. El hombre camino hacia Near, vio el puzzle en el piso.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto mirando el puzzle en el piso.

-Es un rompecabezas-Le respondió Near fríamente como solo el sabe hacer.

-No me hables en ese tono niño-Lo regaño el hombre, enseguida levanto el puzzle-No vas a necesitar esto a donde vamos-

Near P.O.V

Pude ver como se llevaba mi puzzle lejos, se acerco a una mujer con una caja de plástico que tenia escrito "Confiscado" en ingles y metió el puzzle ahí dentro. Le quito los celulares a las chicas, mas una botella de tequila a una de ellas y un reproductor de música al chico. Puso todo dentro de la caja de plástico, estaba por cerrarla pero vio a Matt jugando con su consola y se acerco a el.

Mello trago saliva esperando lo peor y yo también.

* * *

-Oye tu!-Lo llamo el hombre a Matt haciendo que levantara la mirada-Que tienes en las manos?-

-Es mi PSP-Le respondió Matt volviendo a jugar.

-Dámela-Le ordeno extendiendo su mano-No se permiten aparatos electrónicos y lo sabes-Matt no responde-Y mírame cuando te estoy hablando!-

Le quito el PSP a Matt de las manos y lo metió de forma violenta adentro de la caja, una vez que el PSP cayó junto con las demás cosas cerro la caja y la mujer se la llevo.

-Bueno, ahora todos síganme-Les ordeno el hombre a los chicos y las chicas. Todos empezaron a seguirlo mientras cargaban sus cosas.

Al salir del aeropuerto vieron una camioneta que los esperaba cruzando la calle. Todos cruzaron la calle, y se pararon frente a la puerta abierta de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Antes de que suban a la camioneta quiero saber si todos tienen permiso firmado por sus padres-Dijo el hombre mirando a los chicos-También quiero saber que están los 8 participantes aquí y no falta nadie…-

Neko P.O.V

Abrí mi mochila al igual que los demás y saque mi permiso firmado por mis padres. El hombre tomo los 8 permisos y los miro detalladamente. Después los devolvió y guarde el mio en mi mochila.

Subimos todos a la camioneta, yo me senté junto a la ventana y Matt se sentó junto a mi. Lo mire y me asuste un poco.

-Que haces aquí?-Pregunte-No prefieres ir a sentarte con tu amigo?-

-Nah, el esta con Near-Respondió desinteresado-Me voy a quedar aquí-

-Oke?-

-Atención, ya nos vamos! Antes de irnos quiero ver que todos estén aquí así que voy a preguntar sus nombres-Dijo el tipo vestido de vaquero mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros, ve a las 3 chicas que estaban sentadas en el fondo-Ustedes 3 son, Xanthe, Jenni y Jemma no?-

-Si-respondieron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Y tu eres Neko si no me equivoco, verdad?-Me pregunto. Yo le respondí que si, que yo era Neko-Bueno, ahora pasemos a la lista de los chicos-

Ve a los chicos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta.


	3. Llegando al Campamento parte 2

Capitulo 3: Llegando al campamento parte 2

Anteriormente:

-Atención, ya nos vamos! Antes de irnos quiero ver que todos estén aquí así que voy a preguntar sus nombres-Dijo el tipo vestido de vaquero mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros, ve a las 3 chicas que estaban sentadas en el fondo-Ustedes 3 son, Xanthe, Jenni y Jemma no?-

-Si-respondieron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Y tu eres Neko si no me equivoco, verdad?-Me pregunto. Yo le respondí que si, que yo era Neko-Bueno, ahora pasemos a la lista de los chicos-

Ve a los chicos sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

* * *

-Y supongo que ustedes 4 son, Mihael, Mail, Nate y Joe no es así?-Pregunto el hombre vestido de vaquero mirando la lista y controlando que no faltara nadie.

-Si-Respondieron 3 de los 4 chicos. Near estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello y miraba a la ventanilla de la camioneta.

-Bueno, están todos aquí, no falta nadie…así que vamonos!-

* * *

La camioneta arranco, Neko vio por la ventanilla como se alejaban del aeropuerto hasta llegar a la autopista, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y a esa hora no circulaban tantos autos. Después el tráfico se pondría un poco mas intenso.

-Neko, Neko-La llamo Matt

-Que?-Pregunto Neko mirándolo-Que quieres?-

-En verdad te llamas Neko o ese es tu apodo?-Le pregunto Matt

-Es mi verdadero nombre-Le mintió la Otaku a su nuevo amigo-Porque preguntas eso?-

-Por nada, solo…creí que era un apodo-Le respondió el chico Gamer

-Y tu que? Te llamas Matt o Mail?-Pregunto Neko

-En realidad me llamo Mail pero mi mejor amigo…-Matt señalo a Mello- Y Near…-Señalo a Near que estaba distraído con lo que miraba por la ventanilla-Me llaman Matt, tu también puedes hacerlo si quieres-

-La verdad, seh…después de todo creo que Matt es mas lindo que Mail-Le dijo Neko riéndose un poco.

* * *

 ** _*4 horas de viaje mas tarde*_**

Neko P.O.V

La camioneta se detuvo en una especie de camping enorme, lleno de árboles, arbustos y otras cosas más. A lo lejos pude ver una cabaña de madera con una terraza y una escalera para bajar por ella.

-Ya llegamos a nuestro destino, bajen sus cosas de la camioneta-Ordeno el hombre vestido de vaquero.

Todos nos bajamos de la camioneta, abrieron la parte de carga y nos dieron nuestras mochilas con las cosas que necesitábamos. Una vez que se bajo todo el hombre golpeo la puerta de la camioneta, esta retrocedió y se alejo el camping hasta que la perdí de vista.

Xhante P.O.V

-Donde estamos?-Pregunte mirando el lugar.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-Me respondió Jenni-Solo…quiero irme de aquí-

-Atención a todos-Se acerca una mujer de pelo castaño largo recogido en dos coletas-Mi nombre es Linda, estoy a cargo del campamento…como son nuevos aquí voy a tener que darles unas reglas de convivencia-

Que? Reglas de convivencia? Ja, no me hagas reír mujer, las reglas se hacen para romperse xD

-Que es eso de las "Reglas de convivencia"?-Pregunto Joe haciendo comillas con los dedos en la ultima palabra.

-Las reglas los ayudaran a como vivir en el campamento-Le explico Linda-Son reglas muy sencillas…-

-Cuales son?-Pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos llamado Near.

-Las reglas son las siguientes, la primera…todos deben levantarse temprano a las 6:30 de la mañana. La segunda, esta totalmente prohibido maldecir, insultarse unos con otros, ser irrespetuosos con el personal –incluyéndome- etc-Respondió Linda.

-La tercera…-Aparece un chico al lado de Linda-Es que no habrá descanso ni horas libres aquí, todos cumplirán con las tareas que se les asignara todos los dias. No pararan ni aunque haya lluvia o nieve y la Ultima, si llegan a desobedecer al personal van a ser castigados y les daremos el doble de trabajo-

Mello P.O.V

Que?! Me están jodiendo? Acaso tengo que trabajar aquí? Nadie me dijo nada de trabajar, pensé que este lugar era para relajarse no para trabajar.

-Discúlpenme-Dije llamando la atención de Linda y el chico-Nadie me dijo que este sitio era para trabajar…me darían permiso para irme a casa?-

-Acaso piensas que es fácil escapar?-Me pregunto Linda-Lo siento, estas en medio de la nada. No puedes escapar, además el contacto con los amigos y los familiares esta prohibido-

-O sea que no podemos llamar a nuestros padres?-Pregunto Neko

-No, lo siento pero estarán 1 mes aquí sin tener noticias del mundo exterior-Respondió el chico-Ahora, acompáñenos…tenemos algo preparado para ustedes-


	4. Castigo silencioso

Capitulo 4: Castigo silencioso.

Anteriormente:

-No, lo siento pero estarán 1 mes aquí sin tener noticias del mundo exterior-Respondió el chico-Ahora, acompáñenos…tenemos algo preparado para ustedes-

* * *

Joe P.O.V

Linda y el chico nos llevaron a una área desierta, solo había algunas hierbas creciendo en la tierra seca. Vi que habían colocado 8 tiendas azules y unos círculos hechos con piedras alrededor de estas.

-Que es esto?-Pregunte sin entender que querían hacer con nosotros. -Esto es una "terapia" de iniciación-Explico Linda-Van a sentarse aquí por 3 dias, sin hablar, sin intercambiar contacto visual el uno con el otro y…-

-Y si quieren ir al baño van a tener que hacerlo acompañados-Dijo el chico que estaba junto a ella.

-Q-Que? Q-quieren decir que tendremos que ir todo el tiempo acompañados?-Pregunto Mello-Acaso no confían en nosotros?-

Neko P.O.V

-No es que no confiemos en ustedes-Respondió Linda-Pero no podemos permitir que vayan al baño y ustedes estén intentando escapar…-

-los vamos a tener vigilados las 24 horas gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que hay en la cabaña y las cámaras que están filmándolos en el bosque-Dijo el chico-Ya que, alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?-

Nadie dice nada, yo solo me quede callada prestando atención a lo que explicaban.

-De acuerdo, ahora siéntense en los círculos-Dijo Linda, todos obedecimos y nos sentamos en los círculos sin hablar y sin dirigir la mirada el uno con el otro pero no pude evitar ver que Matt se sentó en un circulo que estaba enfrentado al mio.

-Se quedaran 3 dias aquí sentados-Dijo el chico, no lo mire. Solo escuchaba lo que decía sin protestar-No van a salir del circulo, a menos que quieran pedir permiso para ir al baño como dijo Linda anteriormente, nadie va a hablar ni harán contacto visual el uno con el otro, si llegan a desobedecer las reglas los haré quedarse mas tiempo dentro del circulo…buena suerte-

* * *

El chico y Linda se alejaron, entraron a la cabaña dejando solos a los 8 adolescentes. Nadie hablaba, nadie se quejaba, ni maldecía, tampoco se intercambiaban miraras el uno con el otro.

Ese reto era demasiado sencillo para ellos pero…acaso pensaban que podrían aguantar 3 dias o mas sin hablarse y sin verse? Creo que eso seria imposible.

Casi todos estaban relajados mirando a la nada, intentando no cruzar su mirada con la de su compañero. Otras personas como Near se dedicaban a mirar el piso aburridos sin decir ni una palabra. Matt estaba nervioso e intentaba no cruzar la mirada con nadie, ni siquiera con Neko pero por desgracia ella estaba sentada enfrente de el y en mas de una oportunidad no pudo evitar mirarla.

* * *

Neko P.O.V

Ya han pasado 2 dias, mañana se termina mi castigo…que emoción! Como sea, estoy tan aburrida y no puedo hacer nada más que entablar pequeñas discusiones conmigo misma y mi jodida conciencia. Ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño, uno de los hombres del personal se acerco a verme.

-Que te pasa? Quieres ir al baño?-Me pregunto y yo solo asentí avergonzada-Bien, puedes ir pero alguien tiene que acompañarte-

-Y-Yo iré-Matt se levanto de su lugar, salio de su círculo de piedras y se puso al lado mio.

-Bien, pueden ir…pero solo tienen 10 minutos, luego vuelven al circulo-Nos ordeno el hombre. Nosotros le dimos las gracias y fuimos al baño que se encontraba detrás de la cabaña.


	5. Primera Noche

Capitulo 5: Primera Noche.

Neko fue con Matt al baño que estaba detrás de la cabaña. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño de las chicas, iba a entrar pero Matt estaba detrás de ella.

-Podrías quedarte aquí? No puedo ir al baño si estas a mi lado-Le dijo Neko un poco molesta.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que acompañarte Neko. Son órdenes del personal-Dijo Matt intentando pasar pero Neko se lo impidió.

-Mejor quédate afuera esperándome-Le dijo Neko. Sin decir nada mas entro al baño y cerro la puerta, una vez dentro del baño le pregunto a Matt-Otra cosa…porque me miras disimuladamente cuando estoy sentada en ese circulo de piedras? Te gusto o que?-

Matt P.O.V

No sabia que contestar a la pregunta de Neko. Porque rayos me dijo algo así?

-Como supiste que te estaba mirando estos 2 días?-Le pregunte.

-Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?-Me respondió ella con una pregunta. Sin querer me sonroje por lo que me acababa de preguntar.

Y ahora? Que le decía? No podía decirle que la estuve mirando todo este tiempo porque…porque simplemente me gusta. Ella no me va a creer, capaz que va a malinterpretar la acción.

-No, no pensé en eso Neko-Le respondí la pregunta un poco nervioso-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-

-Espero que así sea-Dijo Neko dentro del baño, escuche que se levantaba y abrió la puerta-Ya estoy lista, quieres ir tu al baño?-

-No gracias-Le dije-Volvamos al círculo con los demás-

Neko P.O.V

Mientras caminábamos a los círculos de piedras a encontrarnos con los demás, me puse un poco nerviosa al saber que Matt me estuvo mirando durante estos 2 días. Que hago ahora? Le digo a Linda lo que hizo? No, no quiero que se extienda su castigo…no soy tan mala como para hacer tal cosa.

-Neko-Me llamo Matt haciendo que lo mirara-Ya casi estamos llegando así que te voy a pedir un favor-

-Que?-Pregunte. Mire para todos lados y no había cámaras filmando, casi todas las cámaras enfocaban el lugar donde estaban los demás.

-Podrías no contarle a Linda ni a ninguna otra persona a cargo del campamento que te estuve mirando?-Me pregunto-No quiero que nadie sepa eso…tampoco quiero que mi castigo se extienda-

-Oke, lo haré pero me debes una-Le dije yo un poco molesta.

-Gracias Neko!-Me dijo Matt intentando darme un abrazo pero yo lo aparte-Lo siento, ya que. Volvamos con los demás-

* * *

El día paso rápidamente, todos seguíamos sentados en los círculos como siempre sin hablar ni intercambiar miradas con nuestro compañero. Al caer la noche, Linda vino a vernos.

-Ejem-Linda nos llamo haciendo que todos la miráramos-Felicitaciones chicos! Hoy se cumplen las 72 horas de "Terapia", todos pasaron…así que pueden salir del círculo para ir a descansar-

Todos salimos del círculo, una vez afuera de este comenzamos a festejar por haber pasado la "Terapia/Castigo" pero el festejo no duro mucho tiempo ya que enseguida nos mandaron a callar y no tuvimos otra más que obedecer.

Mello P.O.V

Que aburridos son, nosotros estamos festejando que logramos superar nuestra prueba y enseguida nos mandan a callar…Cual es su problema? Acaso divertirse es un crimen? Creo que no ._.

-Bien, chicos ya que pasaron la prueba es momento de prepararse para dormir-Nos dijo Linda y señala 2 tiendas a lo lejos entre los árboles-Hay 2 tiendas instaladas, una es para los chicos y la otra es para las chicas, cada uno vaya acomodando sus mochilas y sus cosas para dormir-

-Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano para que les asignemos las tareas que van a hacer durante el día-Dijo el chico que estaba con ella-Como dije antes, no habrá tiempo libre en ningún momento. Todos van a cumplir con sus tareas ya sea que llueva o nieve-

-Esta bien-Dijeron todos incluyéndome, aunque lo dije de mala gana.

-Ahora pueden irse a descansar-Dijo Linda sonriendo-Hasta mañana, recuerden levantarse a las 6:30-

Neko P.O.V

Me fui a la tienda de las chicas, no se me hacia cómodo dormir con 3 mujeres en una tienda. Ya había tenido problemas antes en los otros campamentos a los que he ido y no quiero pelearme aquí. Como sea, Jenni entro primera seguida de Xhante y Jemma, iba a pasar pero alguien me llamo. Levante la mirada y era Matt.

-Que quieres?-Le pregunte

-Nada, solo quería decirte buenas noches-Respondió Matt-Dije algo malo?-

-No, para nada-Dije yo y entre a la tienda con las otras chicas-Buenas noches para ti también-

Matt se fue y yo lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi bolsa de dormir y mirar el techo de la tienda hasta que me dio sueño y me dormí.

* * *

1000 disculpas por la demora D:

No he tenido tiempo de seguir el capitulo ya que me quede sin ideas...ademas, estoy ocupada con la escuela, el proyecto para Investigación, los exámenes, las materias, etc.

El viernes por la tarde empeze a ir a la Psicóloga así que ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir fanfics, salvo los fines de semana cuando no tengo nada para hacer y los viernes por la noche.

En fin, un saludo! dejen reviews y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!

N3k00-Ch4N


	6. Inician las Actividades

Capitulo 6: Inician las Actividades

Cerca de las 6:00 a.m los chicos y las chicas aun se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas tiendas, afuera aun estaba oscuro, faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Pero unos pasos se acercaron a las tiendas donde los 4 grupos dormían, eran Linda y su acompañante que venían a despertar a los chicos para empezar con las tareas de ese día.

Linda entro a la tienda de las chicas mientras que su acompañante entro a la tienda de los chicos.

-Vamos chicas, ya es hora de levantarse-Dijo Linda abriendo la entrada de la tienda dejando pasar la luz de la linterna que llevaba en la mano, eso no logro que las chicas despertaran.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Neko siendo la primera en despertar-Que hora es, Linda?-

-Son las 6:00 a.m-Respondió Linda-Vamos, levántense que hay que ir a la cabaña a desayunar-

-Ugh, ya voy...dame unos 5 minutos mas-Se quejo Jemma removiéndose en su bolsa de dormir roja. Linda rodó los ojos en señal de frustración y salió de la tienda dejándole a Neko algo de privacidad para vestirse con el conjunto de ropa que le dejaron para trabajar.

-Y? Lograste despertarlas?-Pregunto el chico acompañante de Linda saliendo de la tienda sin haber logrado despertar a los chicos

-No, no pude...y tú?-Pregunto Linda

-Tampoco-Respondió el chico-Hey! Tengo una idea, acompáñame a la cabaña...-

Linda y el chico se alejaron de las tiendas y a los 10 minutos volvieron con unos baldes llenos de agua fría y 2 tazas de café. Por supuesto que el café no era para los chicos, sino para ellos. Ambos se separaron y cada uno entro a las tiendas donde dormían los chicos y las chicas, por un segundo solo había silencio hasta que se escucho el sonido del agua caer al suelo y a varias personas gritando molestas por lo que estaba pasando.

Neko P.O.V

Termine de arreglarme y Salí de la tienda para esperar a que las demás chicas se terminaran de arreglar, vi hacia la tienda de los chicos y al parecer no era la única que había terminado de vestirse, uno de los chicos había salido pero no era un chico cualquiera, era Matt. Matt se estiro un poco, giro la cabeza, me miro y me sonrió, no sé porque sentí vergüenza así que desvié la mirada.

-Buenos días-Me saludo Matt medio dormido-Como estas? Pudiste dormir bien anoche?-

-Q-Que?-Dije mirándolo apenas-Eeeh…S-Si, claro! Pude dormir bien anoche, gracias por preguntármelo, Matt. En fin, hace cuanto que estas despierto?-

-Em, no mucho…estuve despierto desde hace una hora-Respondió Matt y ve hacia la tienda de los chicos-Estas esperando a que las chicas terminen de arreglarse?-

-Sí, porque? Los chicos aun no están despiertos?-Bromee y nos reímos. En eso escuche unos pasos y vi a Mello salir de la tienda.

Mello P.O.V

Termine de cambiarme, me puse la ropa o mejor dicho "uniforme" que nos entregaron el día que llegamos aquí y Salí de la tienda, escuche a Matt y a Neko reírse. Camine hacia ellos y me puse junto a Matt.

-Oigan, de que se ríen?-Pregunte mirándolos fijamente

-De nada-Respondió Neko-Solo, nos reíamos de que los chicos están tardando en despertarse, es todo-

-Aaah, que gracioso-Dije con sarcasmo-Ya quiero ver como nos reímos nosotros cuando ustedes tarden en despertarse-

-Disculpa?!-Una de las chicas salió de la tienda y me miro enfadada-Entiendo que las chicas tardan en arreglarse pero tampoco somos unas dormilonas, bueno…salvo cuando estamos despiertas hasta muy entrada la noche-

-No se peleen!-Linda se acerco a separarnos-En cuanto los demás miembros de los grupos se terminen de arreglar vamos a la cabaña para tomar el desayuno, después les asignaremos las tareas-

* * *

Una vez que todos los grupos terminaron de cambiarse, empezaron a caminar siguiendo a sus coordinadores para ir a tomar el desayuno. Neko miro al cielo, la mañana estaba nublada pero se jugó lo que más quería a que pronto saldría el sol y todos tendrían calor, después de todo se encontraban en medio de un desierto en Utah, .

Escucho que alguien estaba caminando junto a ella y era Matt, a Neko le molesto eso así que acelero un poco el paso alejándose de el pero Matt camino un poco más rápido para estar junto a ella, Neko lo ignoro por unos minutos pero teniéndolo tan cerca le parecía demasiado insoportable.

-Que quieres?-Pregunto Neko enojada mirando a Matt-Quiero caminar sola, no me sigas!-

-Quien dijo que te estaba siguiendo?-Pregunto Matt-Solo quiero hacerte compañía-

-No la necesito, vete con tu grupo-Respondió Neko-prefiero caminar sola, ya lo dije antes-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Matt dándose la vuelta-Como digas, solo intentaba ser amable contigo, no era necesario que me trates así-

Matt se alejo y se volvió a poner junto a Mello y Joe. Neko lo miro un poco triste por lo que le había dicho pero enseguida dejo su pena a un lado y siguió caminando junto a Linda y el grupo de las chicas para ir a la cabaña a tomar el desayuno.

* * *

1000 y de disculpas por la demora!

He estado ocupada, no tuve ideas para seguir el fanfic -falta de inspiración- tuve que estudiar para los exámenes de Diciembre, reprobé, ahora tengo que rendir los de Febrero y un examen de Ingles Particular en Marzo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y prometo que cuando pueda haré el siguiente capitulo! No me maten por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Sepan comprender mi situación actual! D: Apuesto a que muchos de ustedes cuando comiencen las clases o la Universidad como yo este año tampoco tendrán tiempo libre para actualizar.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
